Galletas
by Lain3x
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustan las cosas dulces.....con excepción de las galletas....


**"Pensamintos"**

**― Dialogos**

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

• **Galletas •**

Hacia frio, mucho frio, pero era algo perfectamente normal cuando se está a mediados de diciembre. A él le gustaba esa época, le gustaba el silencio de las calles solo interrumpido por el leve sonido de nieve bajo sus pies, le gustaba ver las fachadas de las casa adornadas por la blanca y brillante escarcha. Para él la mejor forma de pasar esos días era en su casa, con un delicioso chocolate caliente y unas buenas galletas.

Galletas

Precisamente las galletas eran otro de los motivos por los que le gustaba esta época. Le recordaban a ella. Le hacían rememorar los días felices llenos de seguridad, los días en los que, él sentado a la mesa, la observaba mientras preparaba esos dulces manjares y le contaba alguna travesura que había hecho a su edad.

"Madre…"

Le extrañaba, mas en esta época. Pero el era Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a perimitir que la gente se percatara sus sentimientos, de su debilidad. Asi que escondia todas esas emociones bajo una máscara de total indiferencia, y mantenía en secreto su pequeña fijación con las galletas.

Porque eso era, una fijación; cada que llegaban a un pueblo nuevo, en alguna misión, se escabullía y compraba galletas en cada una de las panaderías de esa aldea, las comía y degustaba una por una, esperando que alguna tuviera _eso_.

_Eso_ que hacia tan especiales las galletas de su madre, _eso_ que las hacia tan adictivas, _eso_ que lo volvía loco. Aunque no había logrado definir que era.

―Maldición…―dijo en voz alta mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

"Por que acepte la estúpida invitación, del estúpido de Naruto para ir hoy a su estúpida casa a comer estúpido ramen…."

.: _Flash Back_ :.

―¡¡Saku ra-chan!! Ya que hemos terminado exitosamente otra mision, ¿no te apetece ir a comer ramen a mi casa?? ― gritaba un alegre y entusiasta Naruto.

Sakura giro sobre si para observar al joven con mirada fría y con tono neutral dijo:

― No

― ¡¡Pero Sakura-chaaan!! Nos lo merecemos ― Naruto mode: _ojos-de-perrito-a-medio-morir _― ¡¡Por favoooor!! ―

Sakura miro por unos segundos a Naruto hasta que con un suspiro de resignación dijo:

― Ok. Pero no puede ser hoy, porque le dije a mi madre que hoy regresaba así que seguro me ha preparado una cena de bienvenida, quedamos para mañana a las seis, ¿ok? ―

― ¡¡Por supuesto Sakura-chan!! ―

― Bueno nos vemos Naruto ― dijo alegremente, y luego se giro hacia Sasuke con la mirada fija en el piso ― Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun ― y se alejo corriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Ne…dobe, ven tu también ― dijo Naruto, dando unas leves palmaditas a Sasuke en la espalda.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco de haber sido incluido por Naruto en sus planes de festejo, pero recuperándose después de unos segundos, volvió a adoptar su actitud distante y despectiva.

―Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que asistir a una estúpida reunión con un inútil como tu ― soltó Sasuke, con su mejor tono de superioridad y se giro para ver en el rostro de Naruto la reacción de sus palabra.

Pero Naruto ya no estaba, al parecer se había ido antes de escuchar siquiera su respuesta…

.: Fin del flash back :.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pequeño complejo departamental, en el que vivía el inocente rubio, apareció ante sus ojos.

"Al fin…", pensó con alivio el joven Uchiha.

Subió las escalaras cuidadosamente, para no resbalar, y cuando llego frente a la puerta del departamento toco con mano firme y de forma un tanto desesperada, para que el rubio notara su _molestia_ por haber sido _obligado_ a visitar su casa.

Paso un minuto…dos minutos….cinco minutos….y no había respuesta, nadie abría la puerta y el Uchiha comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Talvez no es la hora", pensó mirando su reloj.

Las seis con cinco.

Verifico el número del departamento….era el correcto. Reviso si no había alguna nota del rubio que le explicara la ausencia de este….no encontró nada.

"Ahora tendré que regresar a mi casa, y todo lo que camine será para nada...ni la buena congelada que me di….maldición….", cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se le ocurrió que tal vez la puerta estaría abierta.

Suspiró, "Seria un descuido demasiado grande, inclusive para Naruto….aunque uno nunca sabe con ese idiota", alargo la mano hacia la perilla y la giro.

"Abierta….seré imbécil…"

Sasuke decidió entrar, después de todo había hecho un recorrido de veinte minutos desde su casa hasta allí, merecía entrar y calentarse un poco, inclusive podría ser que Naruto regresara en cualquier momento cargado de ramen instantáneo.

"Es realmente pequeño…..", pensó Sasuke mientras examinaba con la mirada el lugar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa, la cual sostenía un único plato repleto de galletas.

"Vaya, algo que vale la pena…", Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y tomó una de las galletas.

"Esta caliente…recién hecha….aunque no parece de ninguna de las pastelerías de Konoha….", se llevo a la boca la apetitosa galleta.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, mientras tragaba el dulce bocado….dio otra mordida….estaba ahí, lo tenían todo….la textura, el sabor….y _eso, _todo era idéntico, igual…..

"¿¿De dónde las a sacado Naruto??...tiene que decirme, tengo que saber quien las hizo….."

―¡Sasuke! Que bien que ya estás aquí, así podremos comer de una vez ― un sonriente Naruto cargado de bolsas de supermercado lo veía desde la puerta ― ne… ¿qué tienes en la mano?...aaaaaaaa ¡¡ES UNA DE LAS GALLETAS QUE ME TRAJO SAKURA-CHAN!!

― ¿Sakura las trajo? ― dijo Sasuke mientras fijaba su mirada en la peli rosa parada junto a Naruto.

― ¡ASI ES, LAS HIZO PARA MI, ASI QUE DEJA DE COMERTELAS! ― gritaba Naruto molesto.

― Vamos Naruto, hice bastantes, hay suficientes para todos ― intervino Sakura en tono conciliador ― Mejor vamos a preparar el té y el ramen.

"Así que las preparo ella…bueno, será más fácil lograr que me diga cuál es el ingrediente secreto….que me explique qué es _eso _ que le pone que hace que sepan tan deliciosas…", tenía la mirada fija en la chica, que en esos momentos ponía un poco de agua a hervir en una tetera algo maltratada, al parecer Naruto no tenía mucho cuidado con sus utensilios de cocina.

El rubio estaba en esos momentos vaciando el ramen en una enorme olla, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, así que cuando Sakura se acerco a la mesa para colocar los platos Sasuke vio una oportunidad para hacer su pregunta.

―Sakura….eto…..¿tu preparaste sola las galletas?

―S-si ― respondió Sakura, sonrojada por la inesperada pregunta de Sasuke

―¿Cuál es…tu secreto? ― dijo Sasuke fijando su intensa mirada en los ojos de la chica

― ¿Se-secreto? ― Sakura no entendí a que se refería con aquella extraña pregunta

― Tienen un muy buen sabor…. ― "único y especial" pensó Sasuke ― ¿Cómo logras _eso_?

― bueno pues…. ― la chica no sabía que contestar, era tan extraño el repentino interés de Sasuke por las galletas. "¿Qué debería de contestar?, es una pregunta realmente rara", pero la respuesta llego a su cabeza….así que con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo ― ¡están hechas con amor!

La tetera comenzó a chillar, así que la chica coloco el último de los platos en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Hechas con amor…." La respuesta había tomado por sorpresa al joven Uchiha, el esperaba el nombre de alguna especia, un ingrediente especial, no algo como eso.

"Amor…el mismo que mi madre depositaba en las galletas que preparaba…" y allí estaba una chica que era capaz de esparcir ese mismo tipo de amor en todo lo que hacía…

"Una chica única y especial" pensó Sasuke Uchiha, mientras notaba como su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

* * *

**Primer intento de fic, me animé a intentar esto de escribir inspirada por los buenos trabajos que he leído en este sitio.**

**Bienvenidas opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!**


End file.
